Gentle Motions
by Darkwolf109
Summary: What if Charlie hadn't run away that day on Alf's boat with the picnic? My take on what should have been.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hey! So Joey and Charlie rule! Anyway, with that out of the way, this is my first major fanfiction and I just so you know, I really suck at sex scenes so chances are… its going to be horrible and I will only do it once. Anyway, let me know what you think so I know weather to continue or not. This story has been written in advance for a couple of chapter so if you want more, let me know and I'll post the rest. Hope you enjoy!

**Gentle Motions.**

"_Trust your breath in me for a moment, we'll lose the world."_

Charlie felt her breathing increase as the laughter slowly died. A feeling she couldn't explain entered her body as time slowed down. The gentle rocking motions of the boat disappeared; she could no longer hear the sound of water lapping on the side of the boat. All she could hear were the lyrics of the song on the radio. All she could feel was her blood rushing through her veins. All she could see was _her_.

Joey.

It had started out innocent enough. A nice lunch on Alf's boat followed by casual talk. But then things got deep. She'd been grateful when Joey jumped up and started to dance. Everything had been perfect.

Then she joined in.

She'd been living in the moment, not thinking about what would happen after the song finished.

She should have known better.

It was just typical that the next song on was a slow, romantic song.

"_She tells me that I'll always have this, see it on the horizon."_

Charlie stared deeply into Joey's eyes.

This was how she got stuck in her current situation.

She felt Joey reach out and gently take her hand. Charlie's breathing became erratic. She was unaware of their slow motions forward until she realized they were almost nose to nose. Just a little further and…

What am I doing? She's a girl! Charlie thought, panicked.

Who cares! She makes me feel special and loved! a second voice put in.

Ruby! She'll freak! the first voice pointed out.

She'll get over it. It may take a while but she likes Joey. the second voice said.

Work? The public? What will everyone think? the first voice practically screamed.

WHO CARES! the second voice yelled.

Charlie could feel a headache coming on.

Joey was sweet, innocent, shy, supportive, strong, happy, amazing, loving, romantic…

Whoa! Romantic? Charlie thought.

Joey was even closer, if that were possible. Charlie could feel Joey's breath on her face.

Well, she is. Like today. This boat thing is totally romantic. And given all the words I used to describe Joey… the thought trailed off.

Their lips were inches away. It was Charlie's last chance to back out. She took a deep breath.

And leaned forward, pressing her lips against Joeys.

Charlie couldn't believe what she was feeling. Joey's lips were soft and amazing. She gently pressed her tongue against Joey's lips, begging entrance into the warm cavern of her mouth. Joey granted her entrance as her arms slid around Charlie's waist, pulling her closer. Charlie let her arms drop onto Joey's shoulders, one hand moving up to tangle in her hair. It was as soft as she'd imagined it to be.

When air finally became a problem they pulled apart.

They were both panting heavily. Charlie couldn't help but laugh at Joey's look of shock and awe. It was such a cute look on her.

Joey shook her head and tipped it to the side in confusion. Charlie just shook her head with a smile. Joey, still liking curious, shrugged and grinned. No words were needed.

"Wow." She said softly.

"Wow." Charlie agreed.

They both smiled at each other.

"You didn't run." Joey pointed out.

Charlie nodded.

"I was going to. But then I realized how amazing you are and that, in the end, I don't care what people think. Ruby will get over it and, while initially this whole thing is going to freak me out, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to lose you. You make me feel happy and loved." Charlie explained.

Joey positively beamed at her.

"I am so in love with you." She whispered.

"I am so in love with you too." Charlie replied with a grin.

The two leaned forward, sharing another slow yet intense kiss.

************** *************** *************** ************ ************

Three hours later they were still on the boat, curled up together. Charlie was curled up into Joey's side with her head on Joey's shoulder. Joey's arms were wrapped around her waist with her face in Charlie's hair. Occasionally the two would shift so they could kiss but for the most part they were content with each other.

"What time do you need to return the keys?" Charlie softly asked.

"Now." Joey whispered, not opening her eyes or moving.

It was starting to get dark.

Charlie giggled.

"Come on. Let's go home. There's a bed there?" Charlie tempted.

Joey was moving in seconds.

"Okay. Lets go." she said happily.

Charlie laughed. Joey shot her a grin.

"Geez. Eager much?" Charlie laughed.

"You suggested it. Not me." Joey replied, disentangling herself and standing up.

"Charlie missed her warmth immediately.

Joey offered Charlie her hand.

"Come on. We packed up earlier so we just need to drop off the keys." she said.

Charlie accepted the hand to get up and noticed Joey didn't let go. She wasn't protesting either.

The two walked slowly up to Noah's.

"You know, I didn't plan for this to happen." Joey murmured, indicating their joined hands. "Just so you know."

Charlie smiled.

"I know, but it did and… I'm not running." she whispered.

Joey turned to beam at her lovingly.

"Good, 'cos neither am I." she said.

Smiling, the two entered and walked up to Alf.

"Hello ladies. Have a good day?" Alf asked, spotting them.

"Brilliant. Thanks for letting us use the boat." Joey replied happily, handing over the keys.

"You're welcome to it anytime." Alf said, accepting them.

"We've gotta go. Talk to you later. Thanks again Alf." Joey smiled.

"Bye girls." Alf said, returning to his work.

The two turned and walked out. Charlie bumped Joey's shoulder.

"You are such a charmer!" she laughed.

"Maybe. I'm thinking of seeing if he needs someone to work on his boat. Gotta make a good impression." Joey replied with an impish grin.

Charlie just laughed. Joey smirked.

"Race you home?" she asked.

Charlie smirked.

"GO!" she yelled, taking off.

"Cheat!" Joey called, quickly following.

The two laughed as they raced up to the house and into the lounge.

"I win!" Charlie yelled gleefully.

"You win." Joey agreed, laughing.

"What do I win?" Charlie asked suggestively.

All laughter stopped as a thick tension filled the air.

"How about…me?" Joey asked.

Charlie moved forward till she was inches away from Joey's lips.

"Perfect." she breathed.

Then they were kissing. Hands moving all over each others bodies as they worked their way into Charlie's room. Both were thankful the house was empty.

Joey made sure to close the door behind her and turn the lock.

She turned to look back at Charlie. Both were panting, and it wasn't from the running.

"Are you sure?" Joey softly questioned.

"More than anything." Charlie replied.

Joey moved forward and kissed Charlie slowly, softly, lovingly, leaving her breathless.

"I love you Charlie." she whispered.

"I love you too, Joey." Charlie replied just as softly.

They smiled at each other and kissed softly again. The kiss soon turned passionate. They moved backwards, towards the bed. Charlie's hands slipped under Joey's shirt, slowly lifting it up. They broke from the kiss but retained eye contact as the shirt was slowly removed. Joey repeated the process with Charlie's tank-top.

Charlie felt terrified, and yet, looking into Joey's eyes, she felt calm and invincible.

Joey slowly reached behind Charlie, unclasping her bra. Charlie, shaking, copied her. The two were obviously nervous and unsure. Finally, Joey decided to take the lead.

I'm the longest gay here! I shouldn't be this nervous! she thought.

But she was always nervous around Charlie, it was one of the things she loved most about being with Charlie, the intense feelings she got around her. Reaching out she let her hands gently rest on the waistband of Charlie's shorts. They hadn't broken eye contact the whole time and now Joey asked again silently, with her eyes, if Charlie was sure. Charlie gave a short but certain nod and Joey took a deep breath, inhaling Charlie's perfume, before slowly dropping to her knees. She removed Charlie's thongs before slowly reaching up and lowering Charlie's shorts, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Charlie stepped out of her shorts, breathing heavily.

Oh my god. Oh my god! I'm about to have sex with another woman. What if she doesn't like how I look? What if I don't do 'it' right? Oh my god. she thought.

Joey erased all further thought when she leaned forward and started to kiss along the inside of Charlie's thighs. Charlie through her head back with a moan. Joey slowly slid her hands up Charlie's legs and gently pulled her underwear down. Charlie stopped breathing.

"Breath love. Breath." Joey murmured softly.

Charlie smiled at the endearment and relaxed.

"You are _so_ beautiful. I love you _so_ much." Joey murmured.

Charlie felt the last dregs of tension leave her body. Joey always knew what to say to help her relax and make her happy.

"I love you too." She replied softly.

Joey smiled as Charlie pulled her up and into a searing kiss. Breaking apart panting, Charlie knew it was her turn. Reaching around Joey's back she unhooked her bra. She pushed Joey down onto her bed. Kneeling down she removed Joey's shoes and socks before reaching up and unbuttoning and unzipping Joey's cargos before gently tugging them off, Joey lifting her hips to help. Charlie's breathing was rapid.

Oh my god! What the hell am I doing? What the hell do I do? she thought.

Shacking, she reached up and carefully pulled off Joey's underwear.

Both now naked, they lovingly observed each other.

Oh my god. She's so beautiful. Charlie thought.

Wow. She's stunning! How the hell did I get this lucky? Joey wondered silently.

Realizing Charlie was too scared to move, Joey gently pulled Charlie up and kissed her softly.

"You are amazing. I'll never understand how I got this lucky." She whispered.

Charlie smiled and kissed her deeply, relaxing again.

"Right back at you." She replied just as softly.

Knowing that she'd have to make the first move again, Joey carefully rolled them over so she was on top, finally allowing their bodies to come into contact.

Both women groaned at the contact.

Joey gently ran her hands over Charlie's body, whose breathing was even more rapid with her growing desire.

Wow! Her skin is so soft! I am so in love! Joey thought, amazed.

Joey shifted to gently run her hands over Charlie's breasts. Charlie arched into the touch as Joey gently took one breast into her mouth.

"Oh god!" Charlie groaned.

Joey just lapped happily on the quickly hardening morsel in her mouth. She could _so_ get used to this.

Joey had long since decided to focus on Charlie, to make her more comfterble with the idea of 'them' as a couple.

Charlie arched, moaned, groaned and twisted in ecstasy under Joey's touch.

Where the hell did she learn this? Oh god! Charlie thought.

Joey gently ran her hand down Charlie's body, shifting Charlie's leg to wrap around her back. It was time.

Please don't let her freak. Please. she begged whoever was listening.

Carefully, she shifted her fingers to gently run along Charlie's slit. On some level, Charlie knew she should be reciprocating, but mostly she was to far gone for conscious thought.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" she chanted softly.

Gently, Joey entered Charlie with a single finger, gently starting an in and out motion as Charlie clung to her.

"M…more." Charlie panted desperately.

Joey inserted a second finger and increased the pace of her motions.

"Oh God!" Charlie gasped.

Her fingernails dug into Joey's back, drawing blood, as she raked them down the deckhand's back. Joey through her head back at the pain and let out a moan but said nothing.

Oh my god! She's so hot right now! Joey thought, deeply aroused.

Charlie clung tighter to Joey as she felt herself approaching release.

"J…J…Joey!" she gasped in both warning and pleasure.

"It's okay Charlie. Let go." Joey whispered hotly in her ear.

The last thread snapped.

"JOEY!" Charlie screamed.

Joey held Charlie as she rode out her ecstasy. When Charlie was done, Joey grabbed the covers and placed them over the two as she shifted closer to her lover and wrapped her arms around the older women's waist. She felt Charlie start to slip off to sleep.

"I love you Charlie." She whispered.

With a gentle kiss on Charlie's shoulder, Joey let sleep overcome her too.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is up thanks to a friend of mine, however unfair her latest scheme is! Enjoy all!

Chapter 2:

Charlie awoke slowly, feeling more content than she could ever remember. Somehow she knew she was in her own room despite her eyes still being closed.

What am I doing in here? Where's Joey? she wondered groggily.

She tried to roll over but found herself firmly incased in someone's arms. She froze.

Oh my god! What have I done? Who is that? Hugo? No. Oh. My. God. That is defiantly NOT a male arm! she thought, starting to panic.

Cautiously she opened her eyes. She let out a relived breath.

Joey! Thank god! she thought.

Then she noticed their state of undress and her sated feeling.

Oh. My. GOD! she thought, as the, memories assaulted her.

I had sex with another woman. I had sex with JOEY! she thought, panicked. Okay. Think like a cop. Consider everything before you act.

Charlie took a deep breath and re-opened her eyes. She was facing a sleeping Joey. A sleeping _naked_ Joey. Taking another deep breath she looks around the room, seeing their clothing scattered around. Judging from the light outside the window it was dawn. She looked back at Joey, bathed in the early morning light. She was gorgeous.

What have I done? I'm straight. I like men. she thought.

Then she remembered the feelings of the night before and blushed.

Or maybe not. I've never felt like that before. What the hell did she do?

She lay, silently contemplating for a few minutes.

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking that deeply?" came a soft voice.

Charlie started and noticed Joey was watching her intently with an unreadable expression. Charlie said nothing and felt Joey's grip instantly loosen. For half a second Charlie swore she saw hurt and disappointment in Joey's russet eyes.

Fuck! I'm hurting her! Why can't I just accept I'm in love with her! Charlie wondered. I'm in love with her yet I never accept it. Yesterday was the best day of my life. I need Joey. That's all that matters. That I _love_ Joey.

With that realization, Charlie shifted closer to Joey's side. She felt Joey tighten her grip again with a bright smile.

"Morning." Charlie murmured.

"Good morning." Joey replied.

They smiled at each other happily.

"Your not gonna freak?" Joey asked, cautious.

"No. Never. I love you Joey." Charlie replied seriously.

"I love you too, Charlie." Joey happily responded.

They continued to lay in silence, remembering the night before.

Then it hit Charlie.

Oh my god! I didn't… I fell asleep without… I am so embarrassed! she thought.

She buried her face in Joey's shoulder. Joey, noticing the blush and her lovers attempt to hide, gently shifted till she was looking Charlie in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Humiliation engulfed Charlie but honesty came through.

Damn cop instincts! she thought.

"Last night… I didn't… um… you, for me, but… I didn't, uh, you know, reciprocate."

Yep. Charlie was officially humiliated.

She has got to be angry at me… or disappointed. she thought sadly.

Joey grinned.

"It's fine Charlie. I only cared about you anyway. I didn't want you to freak out and run away because I pressured you in some way. I can wait until your ready, until you're comfortable with 'us'." Joey explained softly.

Charlie shifted awkwardly.

"Or… am I expecting too much here?" Joey cautiously questioned.

Please don't break my heart. _Please_. Joey silently begged.

Charlie turned to smile at Joey, gently cupping her cheek.

"I'm not going to run Joey. You're stuck with me. Now and forever."

Gently she leaned forward and kissed Joey softly. They broke apart slowly.

"I can live with that." Joey whispered.

Leaning forward they kissed again.

A knocking sounded at the door, breaking them apart and away from their world.

"Joey? Joey? Do you know where Charlie is? She didn't come home last night." Came the worried, adolescent voice of Ruby.

Joey looked inquisitively at Charlie. Charlie took a deep breath.

"I'm here Ruby. We'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes." She called.

There was a brief pause.

"What are you doing in Joey's room?" Ruby asked.

Having a freakin' drinking party. What do you think? Charlie snipped.

"We'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes Ruby." She replied instead.

Geez! Doesn't she ever listen? she wondered.

She knew she was being unfair but goddamn it she was nervous and honestly, surly the girl could figure it out on her own. She was old enough.

After a few moments they heard Ruby walk off. Joey looked at Charlie with a worried expression; certain Charlie would back out at the thought of having to tell people that she was now dating another woman. She smiled slightly.

"Time to face the Calvary." She joked weakly.

Charlie smiled reassuringly and kissed her girlfriend before getting up.

My GIRLFRIEND. God that sounds weird. Guess I'll just have to get used to it. she happily thought.

"Come on." She said with a smile.

Joey got up, now smiling for real, and started to get dressed. As she turned around Charlie caught sight of her back and gasped.

"Oh my god! Joey! Your back!" she exclaimed, shocked.

Joey turned to glance in the mirror. Along her back were 8 angry red marks. Dried blood surrounded the marks in some places. The wounds were obviously fairly deep. Joey shrugged as she remembered just how they got there.

"Huh, that's odd. Looks kinda cool though." She said, trying to downplay it for Charlie's sake.

She didn't mind anyway, in fact, she rather liked them. They showed that she belonged to Charlie. That Charlie loved her and got lost in her.

Charlie moved forward and gently ran her fingers down the marks. They fit.

"I did that? I'm so sorry! I…" she didn't get a chance to finish.

"Do not apologize! I don't mind and you apologizing… it's like you're apologizing for being with me! I don't care about the marks. Hell, I _like_ them. They're you. It shows me and everyone else that you love me and want to be with me! Do not _ever_ apologize for that!" Joey growled.

She knew she was being dramatic but… fuck! She was already scared enough that Charlie would freak out or come to her senses and leave her, she didn't need Charlie apologizing for the best night of Joey's life!

Charlie quickly wrapped her arms around her upset lover's waist.

"Shh. I'm sorry. I love you! I won't leave you! I'm so grateful for last night and I will _never_ regret it!" she softly insisted.

Joey nodded and held tight to Charlie. Charlie leaned back and kissed Joey softly. It soon started to turn passionate. Charlie started to move Joey backwards towards the bed, letting her hands start to run over Joey's flushed skin. Joey moaned.

"Hey! You guys still in there?" came Ruby's irritated voice.

They pulled apart with a sigh, both women wanting to strangle the youngest Buckton.

"Yes! We'll be out in a minute!" Charlie yelled, irritated.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what you said 5 minutes ago." Ruby muttered, walking off.

"I guess we'd better get out there." Charlie sighed.

Joey grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She laughed.

Charlie gently shoved her girlfriend but couldn't help laughing to at the ridiculous image of Joey trying to protect her, fist raised and a determined look.

Actually, that's kinda cute! Charlie thought, grinning.

Joey gave her an odd look at the grin but didn't ask, instead turning to get dressed. Charlie quickly followed suit, though she couldn't help herself and started to check out Joey's back and the marks covering it.

"You know what? I think I like those marks. Shows everyone your mine." She said.

Joey turned to grin at her, enjoying the possessive tone she knew Charlie didn't realize she had.

"Yep! I'm yours. Now and forever." She affirmed.

Smiling, the two shared a last kiss before walking out the door and towards certain doom.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Hey! So i'm going to try and update faster now since the story is almost finished by hand. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed the story they are what convinces me to write (hint, hint). So, on with the next chapter!

Chapter 3:

Upon entering the kitchen they saw Ruby seated at the table, she looked pissed.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" she snarled.

Charlie and Joey gulped. Joey gently ran her fingertips down Charlie's arm in support, cirtain Charlie would now back out. Charlie went to pull away but stopped.

Who cares, remember? Ruby will accept it if i dont hide it. she thought.

Reaching out she took Joeys hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Morning Ruby. Coffee Joey?" she bravly inquired.

Joey smiled softly at her.

"Sure, thanks." She replied.

Charlie returned the smile before letting go of Joeys hand to pour two mugs of coffee. She handed one to Joey as they moved to sit at the table.

"Oh, Charlie. Your here. Ruby said you didn't come home last night. Were you out with Hugo?" Leah asked, walking in.

Joey, who had just taken a sip of her coffee, started to choke. Charlie went red and only just managed to swallow her own coffee.

Rubbing Joeys back she gasped out her answer.

"Ah, no. No. Not Hugo. No."

Joey, calming down, was quick to start making breakfast for everyone. The idea of her Charlie with anyone but her discusted her.

"Are you to okay?" Leah asked, oblivious.

"Um... yeah acctually. We're fantastic. But... we kinda need to talk to you both about something important." Charlie answered for them both.

She noticed Joey's shocked but thrilled expression and felt bad.

She expected me to hide us. Damn. I have been such a bitch by avoiding her since i developed feelings for her. I'll make it up to her. I wont hide us. she thought.

"What do you mean?" Leah questioned.

"Does this have something to do with why you spent the night in Joey's room?" Ruby shot.

Leah had a confused and slightly shocked expression. Charlie took Joey's hand and pulled her back over to the table to sit down next to her, closer than friends would sit. Leah and Ruby looked at them inquizitivly. Joey grinned happily.

"Yes, it does. You see... Joey and i, we've gotten... um... close, and..."

Charlie cut herself off, it sounded painful, even to her.

Joey smiled softly and supportivly at her.

"Do you want me to say it?" she softly asked.

"No, I can. I'll be blunt because I cant come up with a subtle way to say this. Leah, Ruby, Joey and I are in love. We're dating." She firmly stated.

There was total silence then...

"YOU ARE NOT GAY!" Ruby yelled.

"It's not about being gay or not! It's about me being in love with Joey! I_ love_ her! We are together and you will just have to accept it." Charluie snapped.

Ruby opened her mouth to reply but Joey quickly cut in. She could see that this conversation was about to blow compleatly out of control. Besides, if Ruby could relate herself to what was happening she would understand and accept it better.

"Ruby. You know how much you love Xavier and want to be with him?" she asked.

"Yes. What has that got to do with anything?" Ruby growled.

"Watch your tone!" Charlie shot.

"Charlie, its okay. Ruby, imagne those feelings, multiplyed by ten, but having the knowlage that if you act on them you could lose all your friends, even your family. How would you feel if Charlie hated you and refused to acnolage you because you fell in love with Xavier simply because... i dont know... he has blond hair? Is that fair?" Joey asked.

Leah grinned. She could see where this was going. Joey was pritty genious acctually. Ruby would now place herself in Charlies place, afraid that she'd lose her sister simply because she fell in love with another woman.

"No. But what has that..." Ruby trailed off at Joey's raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Nice way to guilt trip me." Ruby grinned, relizing how hurt and betrayed she'd feel in Charlie place.

Joey laughed. Charlie looked between them, confused.

"I'm cool Charlie. Dont hurt yourself thinking." Ruby smirked.

"Aww, dont. She looks cute when shes thinking." Joey smirked.

Ruby made a gagging noise as Charlie grinned stupidly at Joey.

"I'm fine with it too. Congratulations you two. You make a cute couple. How about I make dinner to celebrate?" Leah put in now that the sister drama was over.

The others turned to smile at her.

"Sure." Charlie said.

"I'll help you." Joey added.

Leah nodded and Ruby smiled.

"Welcome to the family Joey." She said.

Joey smiled, something about it telling everyone that she really appriciated the statement.

"Thank you Ruby." She whispered.

Charlie rubbed her back gently.

"She's right. Your family now." She whispered, kissing Joeys cheek.

Joey turned and kissed Charlie softly.

"Thank you. I never really had a family." She murrmered.

Charlie grinned suggestivly.

"How about I welcome you properlly in our room?" she asked.

Joey smirked as Ruby gagged for real.

"Oh, gross! I dont need to hear that!" she yelled.

Leah laughed at the display.

"Just make sure VJ doesn't see anything." She laughed.

Charlie and Joey both went red. Charlie stood up, pulling Joey with her.

"We need to, err, talk! See you guys later!" she called over her shoulder starting to hurry away.

With that she dragged a laughing Joey from the room and into their own. Ruby's gagging and Leah's laughted following them.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey! So I got the first version of this chapter wrong. I don't know what happened but somehow it ended up missing a part and that through off the whole thing at the end. Was anybody confused about why Joey was mean? Well that's what was missing. So here is the version with the explanation of why Joey is so mean (or not!). Hope you enjoy it cos things are about to change.

Chapter 4:

Charlie made her way into the diner after work. After the wonderful morning she'd had with Joey, she'd been forced to go into work to catch up on paperwork. She knew she now had to take herself off Joey's case but wanted to speak to Joey about it first. They'd agreed to meet up for coffee before going home for dinner. Charlie smiled as she spotted Joey at the counter, she was stuck talking to Colleen. Charlie hurried over to save her girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful. Miss me?" she whispered into Joey's ear.

Joey turned to her with a bright smile that she always reserved for the beautiful cop.

"Charlie! You know I did." she laughed. "It felt like I was dieing all afternoon."

"Same. I missed you so much." Charlie replied.

"I love you." Joey murmured.

"I love you too." Charlie replied.

"Coffee's ready dear." Colleen chirped.

Joey sighed. She really hated being interrupted.

"Thanks Colleen." she said.

"Your welcome." Colleen replied as she hurried off.

Joey turned to smile nervously at Charlie.

"I got you your usual with chocolate. Thought it'd get us out of here sooner. Have more time for us." she explained.

"You, are a lifesaver." Charlie said, giving Joey a quick kiss.

Joey grinned stupidly at the public show of affection.

Charlie took her girlfriend and started to pull her out of the diner.

"Charlie!"

The two girls groaned. Charlie slowly turned around, fake smile in place.

"Hello Hugo." she sighed.

Joey felt jealously build up inside her at the way Hugo eyed Charlie's body.

[Get your fucking eyes off my girlfriend.] She silently snarled.

"Hey. So, I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight. Have a few drinks… go back to my place…" Hugo suggested.

The ending to his sentence was obvious and Joey growled. Charlie grasped her hand tightly to keep her from saying anything.

"Sorry Hugo. Joey and I have plans tonight." Charlie replied, trying to be polite.

She was more than a little disgusted with Hugo's nerve. Hugo glanced at Joey and sneered.

"So. Come on. We'll have fun. No strings attached." Hugo tried.

Joey felt like throwing up. The way Hugo was treating Charlie…

"I said no Hugo. And just so we're clear, I'll choose Joey over anyone, any day. That's why we're dating." Charlie shot.

She was pissed over the way Hugo dismissed Joey like she didn't even exist or like she wasn't worth anyone's time. Hugo looked confused.

"Dating?" he asked.

[Typical. The guy had the IQ of a goldfish.] Charlie sighed.

Charlie wrapped her arm around Joey and kissed her cheek. She wanted to leave no doubt in Hugo's mind what she meant.

"Yes. Dating. Joey and I are together. She's my girlfriend." Charlie said.

She smiled warmly at Joey who smiled back.

[I think I finally convinced her that I'm not going to hide us! Yay me!] Charlie cheered.

Hugo looked stunned. He also held the typical male wounded ego look. The two girls did their best not to laugh at him.

[Serves him right. Treating Charlie like she's some cheap fuck…] Joey snipped.

She decided that she really hated Hugo.

"Anyway, we have a date to get to so… bye!" Joey said happily and none to smugly.

[Take that! She's rather be with me than you!] Joey silently laughed.

With that she turned to Charlie, kissing her gently. She was going to take full advantage of this situation to get back at Hugo for making a move on her girlfriend.

[I never really saw myself as the possessive type. Charlie must bring it out in me.] Joey thought.

"Come on babe, lets go." she said.

Charlie just grinned, knowing full well what Joey was doing and why. She turned and started to walk away with Joey but she couldn't help but have one last go at Hugo.

[Why should Joey get to have all the fun?] She thought.

Hugo had just taken a swig of the beer he had in his hand.

"Hey, Honey? You still got those scars from my nails last night when I ran them down your back?" she asked.

They heard the sound of chocking behind them as Hugo spat out his beer. They smirked.

"Yep. And you'll get to redo them tonight in our room when I make you scream again." Joey replied.

Charlie couldn't help it. She pulled Joey to a stop and straight into her arms, kissing her possessively. They ignored Hugo's coughing fit behind them; the guy was a jerk anyway. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie, pressing her body in close as she ran her hands under Charlie's top, slowly raking her nails across the hot skin. Charlie groaned. They broke apart slowly. Joey grinned.

"Wow! You are an _amazing_ kisser!" she said happily.

Charlie laughed.

"How about we go home and I show you what else i'm amazing at?" she smirked.

Joey, running on a high from their kiss, promptly started to drag her in the direction of Leah's. Charlie laughed.

"You know, my car would be quicker?" she suggested with a smirk.

Joey looked around. Spotting the blue car she dragged them over to it. Charlie just continued to laugh.

"Hey! What are you laughing about? I think a change of plans is in order. I might just restrain you so you can't touch me until morning." Joey smirked.

Charlie gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

Joey just continued to smirk as she got in the car. Charlie stopped laughing and stared at Joey in horror.

"No way. She wouldn't. Joey?"

Charlie jumped in the car and started the engine.

Both laughed at the look of horror on Hugo's face as they passed. Charlie glanced at Joey.

"You weren't serious. Were you?" she asked.

[There's no way she can be that mean.] Charlie thought, worried.

Joey grinned secretively.

"You'll find out after dinner." she replied, highly amused.

Charlie whimpered.

[Geez! What is this girl doing to me? I don't whimper! I'm a cop!] She thought.

Pulling up at the house they walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, finishing their coffee. The car ride had given Joey a chance to start seething over what Hugo had said to _her_ Charlie.

"Hey lovebirds. What was the hold up?" Ruby asked.

Joey moved over to help Leah with dinner.

"Hugo was being a jerk and hitting on my girl." she shot over her shoulder.

Charlie grinned at Joey's pissed off tone. Ruby looked amused at Joey's possessiveness.

"What did you do?" Leah asked with a sigh.

Both women smirked.

"Told him we were dating, kissed a little, started talking about our sex life in front of him." Charlie said, trailing off in embarrassment.

There was silence for a minute, then Leah and Ruby started to laugh. Joey joined in and Charlie was soon to follow.

Leah and Joey served up, Leah calling VJ in to eat. The five sat through a comfterble dinner before cleaning up. Joey and Charlie then headed off to bed to finish what they started in front of Hugo, Charlie discovering Joey really was that mean. Not that she complained in the end.

Everything was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey. I am so sorry about how long this has taken but in my defence I had mid-year exams that I really had to study for and I am so behind in my math class I think my teachers gonna burst a blood vessel! Lol! But now it's all over and I can focus solely on Jarlie, yay!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I will try to get chapters up much faster now, every couple of days if I can. How much does it suck that Joey's not coming back!!! I think they should replace her character just to keep the storyline going. Don't get me wrong, I love Kate Bell but any Joey is better than no Joey! Damn filming opportunities!!! Anyway, I'll cry after I post. Lol! Enjoy.

**GO BACK AND RE READ CHAPTER 4! HAD TO FIX A MISTAKE! SORRY!!!**

**Chapter 5:**

When Charlie awoke the next morning, it was to the feeling of safety and contentment of being in Joey's arms. She smiled and with a little moan of happiness, snuggled further into her lovers embrace.

"Morning beautiful." came Joey's sleepy but happy voice.

Charlie smiled, feeling playful.

"Not good to talk about yourself." she whispered in reply.

Joey chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"I was talking about you. I love you Charlie." she murmured.

She would never get tired of saying those words.

"I love you too Joey." Charlie replied just as softly.

Or of hearing them.

They were silent for a while before Joey decided to speak up.

"I was thinking of getting the last of my stuff from Brett's. I'm never going back there. Not now." she murmured.

Charlie looked up into the deep russet eyes she'd fallen in love with.

"Do you want me to come with?" she asked.

"No, it's okay. You have work today and I won't be long. I'm going while he's out. I should be okay." Joey explained.

"How do you know he'll be out?" Charlie inquired, worried for her girlfriend.

She didn't trust Brett. Not one bit.

"He always go's to his friends to get wasted. Comes home in a horrible mood…" Joey trailed off.

Charlie looked at her girlfriend sadly.

"He abused you, didn't he?" she whispered, she knew the signs.

It was more of a statement than a question. Joey smiled tightly at her.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm with you." she whispered.

She didn't want to talk about Brett or her dad or her childhood. She didn't want to remember the beatings, the screaming or the crying. She wanted to remember the way Charlie looked at her on the boat when she confessed her feelings. She wanted to remember their run on the beach. She wanted to remember nothing but her life with Charlie.

Charlie gently stroked Joey's cheek. She could see the pain in her eyes and decided to drop the subject. She could address it in the future if need be. Right now she wanted Joey to relax and focus only on happy things, like her.

"Yeah, you are. He'll never hurt you again. No one will." she promised, effectively ending that topic of conversation for the moment.

Joey smiled appreciatively at Charlie as she tightened her grip on the older women and sighed.

"When do you leave for work?" she asked sadly.

Charlie glanced at the clock.

"Shit! Now." she groaned.

Joey squeezed her for a moment before letting go with a sigh. "Hey, would you like to go out tonight?" she asked, brightening.

"Out?" Charlie asked as she grabbed her uniform and a towel.

"Yeah. I was thinking that I could take you out to dinner as a … official first date?" Joey explained, nervous.

A date would make their relationship official. It was Charlie's last chance to back out.

Charlie paused and turned to smile at Joey.

"Yeah. I'd like that." she softly replied, knowing that Joey was nervous for her answer.

[ I wonder why she is still so nervous about us. I thought I reassured her I was in this for the long haul. We'll have to talk about it later. Right now I have work. WORK! ] she thought, picking up the pace.

Joey grinned.

"Cool. Be ready at 8." she said, starting to get up herself.

"Wait! Where are we going? What should I wear?" Charlie asked.

She had no clue what to expect from Joey other than something romantic and sweet. Did lesbians do dating differently? She hadn't heard of anything different but she'd never really paid attention before.

Joey grinned at her.

"Well, you look amazing in anything… or nothing… but wear something nice. It's a surprise but I can say that it's an amazing little restaurant I know. You'll love it, trust me." Joey said lovingly.

Charlie smiled.

"I do trust you. With my life and my heart. Is this restaurant expensive?" she asked.

"Not telling. See you at 8. I love you." Joey replied tenderly.

With a last kiss and a smile, Joey went to make Charlie an on-the-go breakfast for work. Charlie watched her walk away, shocked.

"I'll take that as a yes. What the hell are you planning?" she asked into the empty room.

Getting no answer she hurried to shower. Rushing into the kitchen she didn't see Joey anywhere. Ruby looked at her in amusement.

"Hey sis! Great to see you too!" she laughed.

"Huh?" Charlie asked, upset that her girlfriend wasn't there.

"She needed to take a shower. She made you toast so you could eat on the run. You're late for work." Ruby explained.

Charlie saw the toast in a napkin on a plate. She smiled.

[ Joey is so thoughtful and sweet. I am so lucky to have her! ]

Then the other thing Ruby said sunk in. She looked at the clock.

"Shit!" she yelped.

Grabbing the toast she ran out the door throwing a goodbye to Ruby over her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey. I'm sorry for taking so long. My life is kind of in turmoil right now. I've also had a case of the serious lazy's which is the main reason. I would like to say thanks to Gunni11, your stories are awesome and their what has inspired me to write again. So on with the chapter. I'm gonna be following more to the story line for the next few chapters just as a warning. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6:

Joey ran from her brother's house with the last of her things. She'd stayed longer than she meant to and was worried Brett would catch her, she didn't really feel like being pummeled. In her haste to escape the house she failed to notice that a red car was following her. It didn't help that all she could think about was her up coming date with Charlie. She'd booked an incredibly expensive restaurant for them and even planned to wear her one and only dress, hence the trip to her brothers. The place was so high class that they made you pay one massive fee before you even got there. She hadn't minded because she knew that Charlie would love it.

[She's so amazing! I love her so much. I wonder what she'll think of dinner. Will she like it or be embarrassed? ] Joey couldn't help wondering.

She was almost at Leah's and any guard she's had up dropped at the thought of being so close to home.

[ Home? I've never had a real home and family before. Now I have Charlie, Ruby, Leah and VJ are my family. I am _so_ lucky. ] she thought.

Caught up in her musings she failed to notice the car stop and a figure jump out, running towards her, until his arms wrapped around her waist and one hand came up to cover her mouth as he lifted her.

"Miss me?" the cruel voice mocked.

[ Robbo! ] Joey thought as panic took over.

She tried to scream, thrashing in his arms as he hurriedly moved to his car. Letting her go she went to run but Robbo swung out, his fist colliding with her jaw, knocking her back.

Robbo was quick to duck tape her mouth, hands and feet. Joey tried to fight but was too weak compared to the male deckhand. Tears leaked out of her eyes as Robbo through her in the boot of his car, laughing.

[ Charlie! Oh god! Charlie, please save me! ] she pleaded.

But Charlie didn't come to her rescue and the boot was shut. Joey felt the car start up and herself being taken further and further away from the safety of her new home and family, crying and pleading for Charlie the whole time.

******************** ********************* **************** *************

Charlie was sitting in her office, staring at the clock.

[ Hurry up! I wanna go home and see what Joey's got planned! ] she thought, annoyed.

She was looking forward to their first official date. Joey had been amazing as a friend when it came to going out, what would she be like as a girlfriend?

A knock sounded at her door.

"Charlie!" Watson called, sounding panicked.

Charlie looked up, worried.

"Come in!" she yelled.

Watson through open the door and came running in.

"We got a hit and run out near Yabbi Creak." Watson reported.

Charlie jumped up, grabbing her jacket.

"Let's go!" she ordered.

[ Well, it'll pass the time faster. ] she thought.

The two women ran to the police cruiser and took off to the crime scene. Pulling up they walked over.

"What happened?" Charlie snapped.

She was in full police mood.

"We're not sure. It looks like a car swerved and hit the victim. We're still looking around." One of the officers reported.

Charlie looked at the victim and did a double take.

"That's Tanya! Robbo's ex who was going to testify against him for the Collin's case." She said, startled.

A sense of dread filled her.

"Are you sure?" Watson asked.

"Positive. Robbo did this." Charlie relied.

Then a thought hit her. If Robbo had gone after Tanya then…

"Oh no. Joey!" she said, panicked.

She took off for the cruiser.

"Charlie? Were are you going?" Watson called, following.

"Joey. I have to make sure she's okay!" Charlie explained.

She hit the accelerator and took off.

[ Road laws be damned! ] She thought, fear gripping her heart.

"Relax Charlie. I'm sure she's fine." Watson said soothingly.

But something felt wrong. It was almost like Charlie could hear Joey begging for her in her head.

Charlie pulled up at Leah's and jumped out. Watson followed quickly.

"What are we doing at your place? I thought we were checking on Joey?" Watson asked, confused.

Charlie ran into the kitchen.

"Joey! Joey!" she called.

She ran into their room, it was empty.

"JOEY!" she screamed, panic filling her heart.

Ruby came running.

"Charlie! What's wrong?" she asked.

Charlie swung 'round to face her little sister.

"Ruby! Where's Joey?" she asked, trying to keep calm.

"I don't know. She hasn't come home yet. What's going on?" Ruby asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hey! It's Holiday Time!!! To celebrate getting out of school for two solid weeks (I'm choosing to ignore the fact I still have work) I decided to sit down and type this out for you all. I'm sorry updating has taken so long but I don't want to leave you on a cliffhanger for a week, especially given the scene. I want to add a warning for rape in this scene though since it's kinda graphic. I hope I don't offend anyone, it's just what came out on paper when I wrote and the rest of the story would be rubbish without it. Sorry it's short but I hope to update again tonight or tomorrow. So, on with the story. C/J all the way!!!

Chapter 7:

Joey was terrified. Robbo had somehow managed to smuggle her into a motel, still bound and gagged. She was now lying on a crappy bed with no idea what Robbo had planned.

[Oh God! Charlie! Save me! Please!] she begged.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Robbo.

"Now. I thought as a… parting gift… I'd recreate out best moment together." He sneered.

Joey wanted to throw up as the words sunk in.

[Oh god no! Not again!] she pleaded.

Robbo smirked at her look of terror. He grabbed her hand and ran his tongue up her wrist.

"Don't worry babe. It'll be fun… for me." He snickered.

Joey thrashed as Robbo started to pull down her jeans, wanting to remove her wrist where Robbo had licked it.

[NO! Charlie! CHARLIE! NO! Please!] she begged.

Joey started to cry as she realized that help wasn't coming. That _Charlie_ wasn't coming. She allowed her conscious to float as she started to sing to herself the song that gave her, her best memory, getting lost in it, ignoring Robbo as best she could as he started to thrust into her painfully.

[Trust your breath in me for a moment, we'll lose the world.]

Robbo groaned as he continued to penetrate her. Her tears flowed unnoticed down her face.

[She tells me I'll always have this, see it on the horizon.] she continued to sing.

Robbo looked at her and noticed that she wasn't completely there, that her eyes were glazed.

"Oh no! You're staying with me through this. I'm gonna make you feel every single little thing." He growled and punched her.

Joey gasped as more tears flowed to mix with the blood now trickling out the corner of her mouth.

[Love only hurts.] she cried.

Robbo started to pay more attention, making sure Joey felt everything he did to her. She gave up trying to escape and just waited for it all to be over.

When Robbo was done and certain he'd pushed Joey over the edge, he got up and picked her up. Joey felt weak and powerless. She couldn't move.

"Bath time!" Robbo laughed.

[Oh Charlie. I love you.] Joey thought sadly.

She felt Robbo carry her into another room and heard water running. She opened her eyes as she felt the ice cold water hit her scalding skin. She felt Robbo hold her down as she forced herself to struggle, for Charlie's sake if nothing else. As unconsciousness began to take over, Joey could only feel grateful it was all finally over, even if she was losing Charlie.

[Shame we'll never get to go on that date.] she thought.

Right as the darkness began to take over she heard a loud bang.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hey. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed the story so far, it's you who convince me to keep it up. Seriously, the more reviews I get the more inclined I am to update (hint, hint). Enjoy the next chapter, originally it was connected to the last but when I was typing it up I felt the need for a cliff hanger so you got stuck with the two separate ones. I just think that it flows better. Let me know what you think. Don't worry Gunni11; I'll try not to leave you hanging that long again. Enjoy all,

Darkwolf.

Chapter 8:

Charlie was still sitting in her office in tears when Watson opened the door and ran in.

"We've found him! The idiot used his credit card to pay for a motel room! We've already dispatched two teams!" she reported.

While she was still worried she was glad that she could tell Charlie something that was somewhat good.

Charlie jumped up and ran out the door and to the cruiser.

"Come on! Hurry!" She yelled.

Watson jumped into the car right as Charlie took off. She decided not to comment.

[Please don't let me be to late!] Charlie begged.

The drive to the motel was silent and Charlie paid no attention to the road laws. Pulling up to the motel she grabbed her vest and ran into the building, knowing her team would follow. Getting to the room she kicked open the door.

"Joey!" she yelled.

The room was empty but there were signs of life.

"Senior. Fresh blood." an officer reported.

Charlie's heart turned to ice.

"Their still here! Spread out and search!" she ordered.

She moved cautiously throughout the motel, listening for anything out of place. As she passed a closed door she thought she heard running water. Something felt different about the room.

[Joey!] She realized.

She kicked open the door.

"Get down! I said get down!" she yelled at Robbo the moment she noticed him.

That was when she saw Joey. She was in the bathtub underwater. She wasn't moving.

"Joey." she murmured, worried.

Robbo took that opportunity to smirk and strike out, knocking her hand into the wall. He ran past. Knowing that her colleges could take care of him and being far more worried about Joey, she hurried to put away her gun and move to Joey's side.

"Joey!" she screamed as she pulled her unbreathing girlfriend into her arms.

She quickly removed the tape over Joey's mouth and knew she had never been as relieved as when Joey to a deep breath and started coughing. She pulled Joey out of the water and into her lap.

"Shh. It's okay Joey. I'm here. You're safe. Your safe now." she soothed.

Joey started to cry into Charlie's shoulder. Charlie wrapped her arms around her love and continued her mantra. It was then that her brain processed that her girlfriend was very much naked and had multiple wounds. Fear, horror and rage welled inside her as she realized just what Robbo had done. She had tried to not think that he would ever do that again but he had.

[That son of a bitch is going to prison for a hell of a long time if I have any say! That's if I don't fucking kill him first!] She thought.

Watson cautiously walked in, blankets in her arms.

"Here. Try and warm her up." she murmured.

Charlie shot her a grateful look. Taking the blankets she wrapped them around her frozen girlfriend.

"It's okay Joey. It's all over. He'll never hurt you again." she whispered into Joey's hair.

She turned her head to kiss Joey's temple. Joey just cried uncontrollably. Watson watched them silently for a moment.

"She needs to make a statement." she finally murmured.

She had to force herself not to recoil at Charlie's glare.

"She's not in any state…" Charlie growled.

"Charlie. You know the procedure." Watson replied quietly.

Charlie sighed. She did know. She looked down at her girlfriend.

"Come on Jo. I'll drive you to the station, then we can go home and just relax. No pressure." she whispered.

Joey nodded. She knew she had no choice. She tried desperately to focus on something else to calm down. Something happy. Charlie.

"Okay. We still going out?" she asked so softly Charlie almost missed it.

She knew it was a stupid question. It didn't even deserve an answer really. She was in no condition to be going anywhere other than home.

"Maybe another night. I don't think tonight's a good idea." Charlie replied softly.

Joey nodded sadly. She'd messed up again. Brett was right, she always stuffed everything up.

"Okay. I'll cancel the reservations… actually… do you think Leah and Ruby would like to go? It's already paid for." Joey murmured.

Charlie smiled at Joey's thoughtfulness, even in a situation like this.

"I'm sure they'd love to." she replied softly.

She helped Joey stand up and supported her when she found Joey was unable to stand on her own.

"I'll call them at the station." she continued.

She was worried about just what injuries Joey had sustained from Robbo if she couldn't even stand on her own.

Ignoring Watson, who was giving her an odd look, she carefully helped Joey down to the cruiser. Helping her into the passenger seat she closed the door and turned to Watson who stood behind her, bewildered.

"Could you ride with another officer? She needs to not be under any kind of pressure right now. The uniform will make her uneasy." she asked, not really caring about being polite.

Watson raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, but… you're in uniform too." she pointed out.

Charlie didn't particularly care what Watson thought but decided to answer to save trouble.

"She won't mind me. I'm her girlfriend." she said.

Then, leaving Watson in shock, she turned and got in the cruiser, taking off for the station.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about not updating in ages. My grandfather had to go to hospital and I have a nut for an aunt who thinks that hospitals are evil and antibiotics kill. Plus the rest of my life is falling apart around me. Plus I got my mid-year result and I so could have done better and I'm dealing with a heap of friend problems that are just way to stressful. So, yeah… I'm just gonna get on with the story now. Apologies for the slightly graphic chapter but this is just how I feel someone might react to what Joey's been through so I apologize ahead for any freak outs people have. Enjoy

Darkwolf.

Chapter 9:

Joey had remained silent the whole time. Charlie had decided to call Ruby and Leah in the car and, after assuring them that Joey was safe with her, she convinced them to go to the restaurant after getting the address from Joey. She knew that part of town. It was expensive.

[How did Joey get the money to go there?] she had wondered.

Now in the station, she held Joey's hand as her girlfriend recounted the events of the day. Everyone had noticed how close they were but as yet hadn't commented.

"Then I was in Charlie's arms. The rest you know." Joey finished.

She'd cried during the recollection but now forced herself to be calm, or maybe numb was a better word. The sergeant was watching them closely.

"Senior Constable Buckton, a word?" he asked.

"No need. I planned to do it tomorrow but now's good. I'm pulling myself off the Collins case due to a conflict of interest and request two weeks leave to help my girlfriend recover from her trauma." Charlie said professionally.

The sergeant waited for a moment, considering the request and its implications.

"Granted. You can take your… girlfriend… home now." He finally decided.

Charlie nodded. "Thank you Sergeant."

She turned to a quiet and submissive Joey.

"Come on babe. Lets go home." She murmured.

Joey nodded and with a steadying hand from Charlie, got up. Charlie led her out to the front desk. That was when they saw Robbo.

Joey tensed up as he smirked.

"Look at the happy couple. Did you get to give your little girlfriend mouth-to-mouth?" he laughed.

Charlie saw red and got in his face.

"If you EVER go near my girlfriend again, I swear to god I will rip you apart limb from limb. We clear? And just for the record… I don't need an excuse to kiss Joey, girlfriend and all." Charlie growled.

Robbo was shocked. He hadn't expected Charlie to be so blunt.

Charlie smirked then returned to her girlfriend's side. She gentle kissed Joey and took her hand.

"Come on babe. Let's go home and get you in bed. You'll feel better after some sleep." She said softly.

Joey gave a small smile and allowed Charlie to lead her out of the office leaving a very shocked station behind.

********************************** *********************************

Joey hadn't said anything on the way back to Leah's and was now curled up in a ball on the couch, still not speaking. She felt dirty and ashamed.

[What's wrong with me? Do I have some kind of target on my back? Do I let off a 'rape me' vibe?] She wondered sadly.

She knew she should say something to Charlie, she had rescued her after all, but she didn't even feel worthy of being in her presence let alone being able to talk to her. Charlie deserved better than her. Once had been bad enough but twice? No. Charlie deserved much better.

[Why does she even put up with me? She'll probably tell me to get out once she relises how… dirty I am. She'll never talk to me again.] She thought dejectedly.

Charlie walked into the room and quietly watched Joey, who was silently crying. She sighed and walked over to Joey's side. She knelt down in front of her and carefully reached out to touch her knee.

Joey jerked away.

[Can't let her touch me! I'm not clean!] Joey frantically thought.

Charlie hid her hurt. She sat back slightly, deciding to try a deferent approach.

"Do you want to go to bed or maybe have some dinner? You could take a shower and get into your pj's while I cook. Nothing major though, we all know I'm a klutz in the kitchen!" she tried to joke.

Joey gave a weak, fake smile.

"Yeah… shower." She breathed.

Charlie nodded.

"Okay. Do you need a hand?" she asked.

Joey shook her head 'no'.

"Okay. I'll go make us some dinner then." Charlie said softly.

Joey nodded and got up, quickly walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Charlie sighed.

Getting up she walked into the kitchen to find something she could make. Mac and Cheese was the best she could find that she knew Joey liked. As she started to cook she grabbed the phone, dialing the number by heart she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel. It's Charlie." Charlie said.

"Oh, hey Charlie." Rachel replied. "What's going on?"

Charlie sighed.

"Robbo kidnapped and rapped Joey again today. He tried to drown her too. We only just got there in time. I need help. She's so distant and cold. She won't even talk to me unless I ask her a direct question that requires a verbal answer and… she's not really there. I don't know what to do." Charlie explained.

She was nearing tears.

"Okay Charlie. Chances are she's going to be that way with everyone. Don't take it personally. Rape victims are known for withdrawing into themselves." Rachel explained.

"But… Rachel, Joey and I are together. As in dating. I need to be able to be there for her. I don't know how to help or why she won't let me touch her. It's like she doesn't even want to breathe the same air as me!" Charlie exclaimed.

Rachel was silent for a moment, giving Charlie time to calm herself down.

"She doesn't want to taint you." She finally replied.

"What?" Charlie asked, bewildered.

"You two are dating, right? That means she loves you. Rape victims are well known to pull away from their partners for fear of tainting them. They feel dirty. That's why it's never a good idea to leave them alone in the shower the first few times. I've had more than one rape victim go home only to come back an hour later with 3rd degree burns and their skin scratched off." Rachel explained.

Charlie felt her blood turn to ice.

"Rachel. I gotta go." She said.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Joey's been in the shower for 15 minutes." Charlie just managed to breathe out.

"I'll be right over." Rachel snapped.

The line went dead.

With a sense of dread, Charlie took off for the bathroom, terrified of what she would find.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Hey all. So I'm trying to get these up faster now, hence why this chapter is so short (I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!). I've actually finished the story by hand so all I need to do is type it. I'm hoping to have that done soon, maybe a few weeks. Depends on if I can get a chapter up each day like I'm hoping. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot to me and it really is what keeps me writing.

MissToastie: Thanks. My grandpa is better but still unwell and my crazy aunt has gone home so things are better. Thanks for the review.

Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the story!

Darkwolf.

Chapter 10.

Joey stripped and carefully got into the shower. She didn't want to touch anything so no one else could be infected with Robbo's disgusting touch. She could even now feel his hands moving roughly over her skin. It made her feel sick.

She hurried out of the shower and over to the toilet to throw up.

Rinsing her mouth in the sink she got back in the shower.

The water felt cold.

She turned the hot water tap up until the water burned.

[Maybe I can burn him of me?] She thought.

Maybe she could burn his touch and scent off her aching body.

Standing under the scolding hot water, she knew it wasn't working. She needed more.

Gabbing a cloth as she turned the water up even more she started to scrub at her skin. She scrubbed as hard as she could, trying desperately to rid herself of any trace of Robbo.

So intent on her task she didn't notice when some of the water ran red, nor did she notice the passing of time. All she cared about was her task, one that wasn't working. He was still all over her, coving her in his foul smell. She didn't hear her name being called.

The door burst open and Charlie ran in.

Before her was a crying Joey. Her skin was red from both the scolding hot water and from rubbing her skin raw, to the point where blood was running from some areas. Charlie felt sick.

"JOEY!" she screamed, running forward to turn off the taps.

She hurried to turn the off.

"Ow!" she yelped as her skin touched the water, it was far too hot.

Finally getting the water off she turned to her hysterical girlfriend.

"Joey? Baby?" Charlie asked, reaching out.

"Don't touch me!" Joey screamed, backing away and crying harder.

Charlie stopped and was forced to watch as Joey collapsed, folding in on herself on the floor. She couldn't take it any longer. Hurrying over she wrapped Joey tightly in her arms, ignoring her girlfriend's struggles and protests.

"No! No! Don't touch me! Please!" Joey cried.

"Shh. It's okay Jo. I'm here. I'll protect you. I'm never letting go. Hear me? Never." Charlie whispered.

She could feel tears staining her own face as she held Joey carefully to her, kissing the top of her head every now and again.

That was how Rachel found them 10 minutes later.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note:

*Peeks head out from under rock*

Hey all. I'm back already! So after the pathetically short Chapter 10, I have a longer Chapter 11. Hope that makes you all feel better. *Especially pmcc – Please don't maim me!* Enjoy!

*Goes back to hiding under rock with laptop.*

Darkwolf.

Chapter 11:

After managing to dry and dress Joey in her pj's, Charlie had bought her out to the lounge so Rachel could look her over. Rachel had had to apply burn cream and wrap a bandage over Joey's wrist where it looked like she'd rubbed the most. They were both curious as to why she'd do that. Joey hadn't said a word the whole time, just silently cried.

"Joey? Joey? I'm finished." Rachel softly informed the broken girl.

Joey looked up at her. Rachel could see that something in Joey's eyes was missing.

"I'm sorry." Joey whispered.

Charlie carefully sat by her girlfriend's side and hugged the scared girl.

"Hey, it's okay Joey. It's not your fault." She insisted softly.

Joey remained silent for a few moments, seeming to forget that Rachel was even there.

"Do… do you still… love me?" she hesitantly asked.

Charlie was shocked. Joey had always been secure in their love; maybe not that Charlie wouldn't hide them, but always that she loved her. In that moment, with Joey terrified that Charlie wouldn't love her anymore, Charlie had never wanted to hurt someone more than she wanted to hurt Robbo. Kill wouldn't be too strong a term.

[He's going to pay for this.] She furiously swore.

"Of course I do Joey! I love you! I will _always_ love you! No matter what. You're my soul mate Joey. We'll get through this, together. I promise." Charlie replied with conviction.

Joey was silent for a moment as fresh tears fell from her sad, russet eyes. Then, suddenly, she through herself at Charlie, sobbing hysterically. Charlie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and gently kissed her head.

"Shh. It's okay Joey. It's all going to be okay. We'll get through this together. Just like we always do." Charlie murmured in her ear.

Rachel didn't want to interrupt their interaction, especially considering the progress that was being made. It usually took longer for rape victims to initiate any form of contact let along throwing themselves at someone. It was obvious to her just how much Joey loved and trusted Charlie.

"Joey? I'm sorry but as your doctor I need to know why your wrist is so much worse than anywhere else?" she softly inquired.

Joey stiffened but with Charlie rubbing her back soothingly, she forced herself to talk.

[After all, it's late and Rachel's come to look after me. She has her own problems to deal with but she's here. I don't deserve her and Charlie. Especially Charlie. I shouldn't be infecting her with _him_ but… she said she still loves me… and she's not moving away or telling me to leave.] She thought sadly.

"Robbo… he… he had my hand and he… he…" she shivered at the memory and rubbed her wrist.

"He what Joey? Tell _me_. Pretend that Rachel's not here. Remember, you can tell me anything? No hiding, right?" Charlie whispered soothingly.

Joey closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

[Okay. Just Charlie. It's just me and Charlie. Always.] She thought, focusing.

"When Robbo went to… rape… me, he… he ran his tongue up my wrist. I have never wanted anything more than to remove my own arm as I did in that moment. When I was in shower… I was trying to get him off me. That was where he was most imprinted and I had to… to… clean myself of him. If that makes any sense." She explained, staring into Charlie's ice blue eyes the entire time.

Charlie held Joey's hands tightly.

"He's gone Joey. He's not coming back." She whispered.

Rachel shifted to get their attention before they got lost in each other.

"Given that you weren't actively seeking pain, I think I can trust you with your wrists. I'm going to check in with you every couple of days to see how you're doing. Okay? I know how much you hate hospitals." She explained.

Joey nodded, leaning into Charlie's side. Charlie wrapped her arms around her. Rachel stood with a small smile.

"Okay then. If you need to, take pain killers, but let me know before you take anything stronger. Any problems let me know." She said.

They nodded. Rachel went to leave but stopped to look at them.

"And congratulations, you two make a really cute couple." She added with a warm smile.

With that she left the smiling couple in peace to sort out their issues.

*********************** ****************************** *****************

Charlie and Joey had been on the couch for two hours. Charlie had lain down at some point, pulling Joey down with her. Joey had cried a lot after Rachel had left but had eventually, slowly drifted off to sleep. Charlie had spent the last hour gently running her fingers over the bandage on Joey's wrist.

[How am I meant to support her? I know nothing about what she's experienced.]

Charlie sighed. There was nothing she could do except be there for her girlfriend.

She heard laughter floating in from outside before a door opened.

"He looked humiliated!" came Ruby's voice.

Charlie growled. They were going to wake her Joey.

"Don't be mean Ruby." Leah laughed.

They walked into the lounge. Charlie carefully waved her free arm; the one Joey wasn't lying on.

"Guys. Quiet. She's sleeping." She hissed.

Leah and Ruby quickly shut up. They moved to watch Joey.

"How is she?" Leah asked in a whisper.

They knew something had happened, just not what it was. Whilst curious, Leah was more concerned for the young girl's health than her own curiosity.

"Not well. She's going to be off for a while." Charlie replied softly.

"What happened?" Ruby inquired.

She'd been worried all day about her other big sister.

"Robbo. He kidnapped her, raped her and tried to drown her." Charlie growled.

Leah and Ruby stared at her in disbelieving horror.

"Just be careful around her. She's worse than after the first time." Charlie sighed.

They nodded.

"What happened to her arm?" Ruby hesitantly asked.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know any details. She already felt like she knew too much already.

"Robbo ran his tongue up her wrist to scare her. I, stupidly, left her alone in the shower. Luckily I called Rachel and she warned me. When Joey was in the shower she had the hot water on way to high and burned herself but she was trying to… I don't know… _remove_ Robbo from her skin. She scrubbed at her arm the most because that's what she was most disgusted with." Charlie explained.

Leah looked sadly at the girl who she now thought of as a daughter.

"Do you want help getting her to bed?" she asked.

Charlie considered the offer.

"No thanks. I'll wait till you two are asleep before I wake her. I'm not sure how she'll react to you both. I don't want to scare her." She decided.

"Okay. We'll see you in the morning." Leah replied, pulling Ruby away.

"Goodnight Charlie. Good luck." Ruby whispered.

"Night guys. Thanks." Charlie softly called.

Looking back down at Joey she sighed. At least Joey was allowing touch. Given how fast she recovered from the first time, maybe things would be back to normal soon.

She knew Leah and Ruby weren't asleep but she wanted to get Joey to bed and they weren't making any noise. She decided to take a chance.

"Joey? Honey? Come on. Wake up sweetie. You need to go to bed." She whispered.

She gently shook Joey's shoulders.

"No!" Joey gasped, sitting upright rigidly.

She scrambled away from Charlie, looking around fearfully.

Charlie raised her hands to show she was unarmed and spoke softly and clearly to her petrified lover.

"Joey, it's okay. It's only me, Charlie, your girlfriend. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered.

Charlie knew Leah and Ruby would be listening in and wanted to get them into their own room quickly.

[Damn! I should have waited until they were asleep! Damn my impatience!] She thought, annoyed at herself.

Joey slowly calmed down.

[It's okay, it's just Charlie. It's not _Him_. Charlie. You love Charlie.] Joey forced herself to relax.

"Hey." She whispered.

Charlie smiled brightly. As yet Joey hadn't been able to say anything that wasn't full of pain. That one word, while empty, was progress.

"Hey. Come on. You need to sleep in a bed. I'll stay with you. Keep any nightmares away." Charlie whispered.

Joey nodded tiredly.

"Okay." She whispered.

Charlie helped Joey stand and helped her into their room.

"Come on honey. You need to sleep. Get into bed, okay?" Charlie asked.

She didn't want to give Joey any orders right now. Her lover was too fragile and if she felt trapped it could trigger a backward response to the progress already made.

Joey just nodded and crawled into bed. Charlie watched cautiously. She didn't want to but…

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" she asked.

She dearly wanted the answer to be 'no' but given what Joey had been through today with Robbo… it wouldn't surprise her.

"NO!" Joey practically screamed, looking fearful.

Charlie hurried to her side.

"Hey, hey! It's okay! It's okay! I'm here! I won't leave you!" she murmured soothingly.

"Please, please don't leave me! I… I don't want to lose you." Joey whispered brokenly.

"You'll never lose me Joey. Never! You're stuck with me. Always and forever, right?" Charlie murmured.

Joey nodded.

"Always and forever." She repeated.

Saying it once more to calm herself, Joey drifted off into an uneasy sleep in Charlie's arms.

Charlie watched her girlfriend for a while, gently stroking her cheek.

"I promise you Joey. I'll never let anyone hurt you. Not ever again." She whispered.

She felt Joey's body completely relax and smiled. They would be alright. It would take time, but they would be okay.

Slowly she drifted off to sleep with her girlfriend firmly incased in her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Sorry everyone! I know I said I'd update every night but this week at school had been hard so I figured I was due for a movie night on Friday. That and my cat was getting annoyed at me for not spending enough time with her lately (I can't believe I've been whipped by a bloody cat!). Then on Saturday wouldn't let me log in for some reason and on Sunday my mom took the internet key so I had no internet to update. Sorry! Anyway, this chapter's fairly long so I hope that makes up for it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it really is what keeps me updating! Just to help people understand, it's not that I think that just because Joey has been rapped once before she's going to immediately get over it, it's that this time she has so much more support in Charlie and while the pain of what's happened is going to run deep, she is going to need more of a physical reinforcement of Charlie's love to help her understand that Charlie isn't disgusted at her. I don't mean to offend anyone, it's just my way of showing that Joey _can_ deal with what's happened to her with Charlie's continued support and understanding. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone. Hope you enjoy the next installment.

Darkwolf.

Chapter 12:

Charlie awoke to Joey's thrashing body.

"No…Please…Don't…Robbo…NO!" Joey yelled.

She jolted awake and sat up, breathing heavily and shaking whilst looking around herself wildly in fear. Charlie quickly sat up to comfort her distressed girlfriend. She gently rubbed Joey's back, trying to calm her after her nightmare. Joey flinched but didn't move away.

"Shh. It's okay Joey. You're safe. It was just a dream. You're safe now, with me." She murmured.

They were both aware that it wasn't just a dream. Joey quietly sobbed as Charlie pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

************************* ********************* ********************

Joey had eventually drifted off to sleep again and Charlie had hesitantly joined her. Joey opened her eyes slowly. It was 7am. Ruby, Leah, and VJ would be getting up. She turned to look at Charlie. She'd been so supportive the night before. She felt so lucky to have the older woman. After everything that had happened in her… well… Charlie was by far the best and most amazing. And she loved her. _Really_ loved her. Charlie was the one person she would never need protecting fro. Unlike…

Robbo.

"Oh God!" Joey gasped.

Scrabbling out of bed she ran out into the hall and stumbled her way into the bathroom where she promptly through-up, slamming into walls as she went.

Charlie immediately awoke at the noise and lack of warmth that Joey's body gave off.

"Joey?" she questioned groggily, not quite awake yet.

Ruby, who had just gotten up when Joey ran to the bathroom, stuck her head in the door.

"Bathroom. Vomiting." Was all she said before heading to the kitchen.

She thought it might be best to get Joey a glass of water.

Charlie was up like a shot and running for the bathroom.

Seeing Joey collapsed on the floor she hurried over to pull her girlfriends hair back out of her face till she had finished emptying her stomach.

"Shh. It's okay Jo. I'm here. Shh." She chanted softly.

Joey leaned back, sobbing gently. Ruby walked in cautiously.

"Here." She murmured, handing Charlie the glass of water before retreating to get ready for school and giving her sister and her girlfriend privacy.

Charlie nodded gratefully and put the glass to Joey's lips, doubting Joey could hold the glass herself since she was shaking badly.

"Here, Jo. Wash your mouth out, Honey." She whispered.

Joey did as directed when Leah appeared at the doorway.

"Ruby told me. I think she'll appreciate these." Leah said softly, not wanting to disturb her distraught housemate.

She placed a packet of breath mints on the counter next to the couple. Charlie smiled gratefully

"Thanks." She said softly.

Leah nodded and walked away, closing the door behind her.

Charlie continued to sooth her girlfriend as Joey tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for babe. Come on. Let's get you back to bed." Charlie replied.

Joey just nodded and allowed Charlie to lead her back to bed. She watched her girlfriend cautiously. She felt the need to be close to Charlie. Like she'd be safe in Charlie's arms, just like before. She needed Charlie.

"Charlie I…" she trailed off.

[You shouldn't be asking for that. Like she'd want _you_. After _this_.] She thought, disgusted with herself.

Charlie looked at her curiously.

"What is it Jo?" she asked.

Joey bit her bottom lip.

"Do you… do you still… love… me?" she asked softly.

She knew that she'd asked the same question the night before but things could change so quickly. Maybe Charlie had changed her mind.

Charlie sighed.

[I thought we got through this yesterday!] She thought.

"Yes Joey. I still do. I always have and I always will. I will _never_ stop loving you. _Never_. I promise." She replied.

Joey lay there, thinking about how all that had happened was going to change their relationship. Charlie was watching her, trying to work out how to help.

[Maybe all she needs right now is to know I love her is a physical display of love? But what is she doesn't want it? What if it's too soon?] She wondered.

It was a tricky situation and there was no real way of knowing how Joey would react as every rape victim was different.

Without making a conscious decision, Charlie reached out to grasp Joey's hand, interlacing their fingers. Joey stiffened for a second before relaxing and turning to look curiously at her girlfriend. Charlie smiled at her gently.

"I love you Joey. Always and forever." She whispered.

Joey grinned and gently leaned forward to softly kiss Charlie, slightly waiting for the other woman to pull away in disgust. Instead, Charlie moaned and pushed herself closer to Joey. She gently pushed Joey onto her back and moved herself to rest lightly on top of her lover, allowing Joey the chance to push her away if she wanted.

She pulled back slightly to gaze seriously into Joey's beautiful russet eyes.

"Do you mind?" she asked softly but seriously.

Joey gently smiled and reached up to run the backs of her fingers gently down Charlie's cheek. She shook her head.

"No. I want you. I trust you." She whispered.

Charlie grinned happily.

"Good to know. But seriously, if you want me to stop…" Charlie said.

She wanted Joey to be completely comfortable, even if it meant she had to stop. Joey smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

"I will." She breathed.

She didn't think she'd have to tell Charlie to stop, maybe to be cautious, but she knew Charlie wasn't Robbo.

Charlie smiled and lent down, pressing her lips to Joey's. Joey pressed closer and allowed Charlie's tongue to enter her mouth. Both women groaned at the feelings coursing through their bodies. Joey wrapped her arms tightly around Charlie, pulling her down more firmly on top of her. Charlie allowed her hand to wonder under Joey's shirt slowly. Joey let her own hands mimic Charlie's as she lifted up her shirt. She allowed her hands to softly traverse Charlie's soft skin before slowly reaching around to unclasp her girlfriend's bra. Charlie smirked. Joey wasn't hesitating. That was always good.

She let her own hands copy Joey's and removed her oversized t-shirt and bra in quick succession before removing her underwear. Joey pulled back to smile at Charlie. She needed to show her how much she loved and needed her. She needed to feel Charlie's warm skin upon her own.

She gently rolled them over so she was on top and flipped her hair to one side as she leaned down to kiss softly along Charlie's jaw, down her neck and between her breasts, continuing down until she reached the waistband of the shorts Charlie had worn to bed.

Charlie let her hands tangle in Joey's silky black hair.

[Aren't I supposed to be doing this to her? Helping her get over… get over… oh god!]

Charlie's thoughts trailed off as Joey removed her shorts and started to lay gentle kisses up her body till she reached her mouth.

She smirked at Charlie's moan.

[I hope this never changes.] She thought happily.

She managed to forget Robbo for that moment. Her whole world centered around Charlie. Her fingers danced over Charlie's body, bringing her higher and higher before finally tipping her girlfriend over the edge.

Charlie's nails dug into the sheets as she called out her lover's name.

Coming down from her high, she wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Joey smirked at her.

"Welcome back." She snickered.

Charlie rolled her eyes but was happy to see the girl she loved returning to her.

"Ha ha. Very funny Jo. I think your starting to get a little arrogant." Charlie grinned.

Joey laughed.

"Should I have reason not to be?" she questioned lightly.

Charlie started laughing with her, glad to hear Joey laughing again. She'd been worried that Joey wouldn't recover from a second time.

She gently ran the backs of her fingers across Joey's cheek, smiling lovingly at the other woman. Joey's eyes softened with love.

"I love you Joey." Charlie whispered.

"I love you to Charlie." Joey replied just as softly.

Charlie smiled and pulled Joey closer. Joey snuggled into Charlie's side, determined to never leave the warmth of Charlie's body again.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Hey ya'll. This is more of a filler to explain things and lead up into the next chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

Darkwolf.

Chapter 13:

Joey woke slowly, still wrapped tightly in Charlie's arms. She smiled. Charlie had taken time off work to be with her. They had two solid weeks to be together and settle into their relationship properly. They also had two weeks to get over the Robbo ordeal. As far as she was concerned, Charlie and Rachel were the only ones allowed to touch her because they were the only ones guaranteed not to hurt her. On some level she knew people like Ruby, Leah and Aden wouldn't hurt her either but she couldn't convince her consciousness of that fact just yet. She briefly wondered what Brett would think of his best friend now. She shook her head, putting thoughts of her brother out of her head. He didn't matter anymore. She had a new family now. Charlie, Ruby, Leah, VJ and even Aden were her family now.

Beside her Charlie stirred slightly. Joey turned in Charlie's arms to smile warmly at her girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" Came Charlie's groggy voice.

Joey's smile warmed further. She snuggled into Charlie who tightened her grip on the younger woman.

"You. Ruby. Leah and VJ. Aden. Family. That sort of thing." She explained.

Charlie grinned.

"You're our family too." She whispered.

She kissed the side of Joey's head.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Joey thought for a moment.

"I feel okay. A little jumpy but really it's a case of what's-done-is-done. I can't change what happened and there's nothing I can do about it except move on with my life, and my life is you." Joey decided.

She truly believed it was the only way to move forward. She knew she would still have problems but if she had Charlie, she could deal with what happened and move on.

Charlie smiled brilliantly. Though she was still worried, Joey's positive attitude could only help her move on. Charlie would have to be careful to make sure Joey dealt with the trauma, not just ignore it but her attitude seemed to show that she was going to deal with it the right way.

"You're my life too." She said happily.

The two women lay there for awhile, happily entangled. The sounds of movement came from outside their door but neither felt all that inclined to leave the safety and warmth of their room. However, Charlie hadn't seen Ruby much lately and they both knew the others would be worried about them. Charlie sighed.

"We should get up. Dinner will be ready soon." She announced.

Joey nodded.

"Okay." She whispered.

The two got up and dressed before heading out and into the kitchen. Leah and Ruby looked up as they walked in.

"Hey. You two finally up then, huh." She snickered.

Charlie flushed.

"Oh, shut up Rubes." She snapped, grinning slightly.

Leah looked over to a quiet Joey.

"How are you Joey?" she asked.

"Fine thanks. How's everyone been?" Joey replied, trying to draw the attention off herself.

Charlie's frown went unnoticed as Joey moved to get a glass of water, not feeling like eating at that moment. Ruby started babbling on about her and Xavier whilst Joey and Charlie sat down. Charlie watched Joey as she slowly sipped at her water.

[Maybe she's not quite as recovered as I thought?] She wondered.

Charlie got herself dinner but didn't push Joey to eat, just gently took her hand and squeezed. Joey turned slightly and gave her a thankful look. She didn't know what she would do without Charlie.

Just when they thought all the drama had finally stopped there was a knock on the kitchen door. They all looked up. Joey felt her heart stop.

"Brett."


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Hey ya'll! I'm so sorry!!! My life suddenly got way outta control and unfortunately my fanfiction suffered. I can't stand it when people just disappear off the face off the earth and that's exactly what I did so my sincere apologies for that. This chapter is dedicated to funkyshaz57, I'm sorry it took so long!!! Without further ado…Chapter 14.

Darkwolf.

Chapter 14:

"Brett." Joey gasped.

"Hello Jo." Brett said softly.

He shuffled nervously in the doorway. Charlie looked at Joey nervously. She didn't like this. Brett was up to something.

"I heard about what happened with Robbo. I'm sorry Jo." He continued.

Joey said nothing but her grip on Charlie's hand was bordering on painful. He nails were starting to dig in. Charlie just tightened her own grip. Something was very wrong here.

"Umm… thanks Brett." Joey replied nervously.

Brett stepped further into the room.

"Why don't you come home Jo? You shouldn't be living off a strangers charity." He said.

Joey started to shake. Charlie wrapped her arm around her girlfriend tightly.

"We're not strangers. Not to Joey." She said.

Brett turned to sneer at Charlie.

"I'm her brother. This is a family matter. You've done enough damage so just stay out of it." Brett snarled.

"Brett! Don't talk to her that way!" Joey snapped.

Silence reined down on them. Brett looked furious.

"Did you just try to give me an order?" he asked dangerously.

Joey took a step back. She knew that tone.

"N…n…no B…b…Brett." She stuttered.

Charlie growled. She didn't like scared Joey. She liked happy Joey.

"Get out of here Brett. Before I arrest you for trespassing." She growled.

"Shut up!" Brett shot, furious.

He raised his fist and went to hit Charlie. Joey's eyes widened in horror as she shot forward.

Everyone could only watch in horror as Brett's fist collided with Joey's shoulder. She spun round and started to fall. There was a resounding crack as her head hit the table before she finally collapsed on the floor.

Everyone stared for a moment in shock. Suddenly, Brett ran out the door.

"JOEY!" Charlie screamed.

She ran to Joey's side, flipping her over and checking her head wound carefully if a little frantically.

"Joey? Joey? Can you hear me? Joey!" she cried.

Joey coughed harshly.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm fine. One killer migraine but otherwise fine." she murmured.

Joey grinned to prove she was okay but it looked strained.

"You shouldn't have done that Joey. I would have been fine. You didn't need to play hero." Charlie scolded but her relief was obvious.

After everything they'd been through she couldn't lose her soul-mate, her forever.

Joey cracked open an eye and shot her a look that clearly said 'don't-be-ridiculous'.

"Charlie. I'm not gonna let my brother hit you. I can deal with it, I'm used to it. I won't let him do it to you. You don't deserve it. Please, can we just forget it ever happened?" she pleaded.

Charlie sighed.

"Fine. But if he dare's to go anywhere near you again he'll be in a cell faster than you can say his name." she growled, not liking it at all.

Joey gave a slight jerk of her head in thanks.

"Oh, and by the way. I wasn't playing fucking hero. I'm not the one with a 'saving people' complex in this relationship." She smirked.

Charlie looked offended for a moment and then laughed.

"True." She agreed.

It was her 'saving people' complex that had caused them to meet in the first place. She'd wanted to save the upset girl working behind the bar from the evil man who had upset her. She smiled.

"You like my 'saving people' complex." She said.

Joey just grinned.

"Maybe. Don't suppose you can 'save' me now and get me some pain-killers for my killer migraine?" she asked.

Charlie was quick to leap to her feet, running to do as her love asked.

She returned to Joey's side and helped her to take the pain-killers.

"Easy, Jo. Easy." She whispered.

"What am I? A horse? I can take pain-killers Charlie. I'm dizzy, not disabled." Joey growled.

As soon as she said it she regretted it.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry Charlie. That was out of line. I appreciate the help; I'm just not used to it where Brett's concerned. I'm sorry that I snapped at you." She said softly.

Charlie looked carefully at Joey's face and saw the defeat there. She'd been abused so badly lately that there was nothing left of Joey but hurt and anger. The fun loving, joking, happy Joey was gone and in her place was a bitter clone. Somewhere in there, her Joey had to exist. Her happy, optimistic Joey who always saw the silver lining to every grey cloud. She just had to find her.

"It's okay Joey. I understand." She whispered.

Joey opened her eyes slowly.

"I love you Charlie." She breathed.

"I love you too Joey." Charlie replied happily.

That was all that mattered really. That they loved each other. The rest would fall into place eventually.

Leaning down she pressed her lips to Joey's in a searing kiss. Joey's arms came up to encircle her neck and hold her in place.

An awkward cough came from behind them.

"Umm… girls?" Leah awkwardly said.

"We're still in the room you know!" Ruby laughed.

The two pulled apart, blushing furiously.

"Right. Sorry." Charlie coughed.

Leah and Ruby laughed.

"We're just glad you're happy." Leah laughed.

"Oh, we've _defiantly_ got that covered." Joey said with a smirk.

"Joey!" Charlie gasped, turning to look at her lover.

"What? It's not like they don't hear us. You're not exactly quiet." Joey snickered.

For some reason, she felt like teasing Charlie was a good idea. She was sure she'd regret it later but for now she wanted to see Charlie flustered.

"Fine. You can sleep on the couch tonight then since I'm so loud." Charlie shot.

Leah and Ruby laughed at the look of horror on Joey's face as Charlie smirked.

"Yeah. Now who's the loud one?" Charlie snickered.

Joey bowed her head in defeat.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one missing out." She sighed.

Charlie's smirk fell.

[Fuck! If she's in the couch_ I_ don't get any either!] She realized.

"I could always go find Hugo. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She smirked.

[That'll get a rise out of her.] she thought, amused.

Joey's head shot up as she spluttered for a minute.

"HUGO! Are you nuts! The guys a nightmare! If that stupid jerk goes anywhere within 10 feet of you I'm gonna fucking rip his throat out! That or make sure he never reproduces!" she raged.

Charlie was startled. She hadn't known Joey hated Hugo that much.

"Whoa! Joey, I was just kidding. You're the only one for me." She quickly soothed.

Joey calmed down, but only marginally. After seeing the jerk hitting on her girlfriend almost constantly she was more than a little pissed off at him. Hugo could burn in hell and Joey would do a happy dance.

Charlie eyed her girlfriend cautiously. She'd never seen Joey so angry or possessive.

"Hey! I have an idea. Let's go out for lunch tomorrow." She said, excited.

"Out?" Joey asked, confused at the sudden change.

"Yeah. On a date. Let's go out on the water again. It was so much fun the last time. Please Joey?" Charlie pleaded.

Joey nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Why not." She decided, putting Hugo and Brett out of her mind.

Smiling, the two kissed briefly then stood up.

"How do you feel?" Charlie asked, gently running her fingers over a cut on Joey's forehead.

"Fine." Joey said easily.

"You're bleeding." Charlie whispered, concerned.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is you." Joey breathed.

No matter what happened, to Joey Charlie would always come first. Surely, after rape, attempted murder and her brother, they could have some time off from drama.

[Yeah, right. This is Summer Bay. It's like a fucking soap opera!] She thought, amused.

Taking Charlie's hand she waved goodnight to Ruby and Leah, who were still in the room and finding Joey and Charlie's conversation hilarious, especially since the two had forgotten that they had company.

"Night! See you both in the morning!" she called happily, heading for their bedroom.

She was eager to lay down with Charlie and relax after the trauma of the day.

"Night!" Charlie called over her shoulder, laughing at Joey's enthusiasm as she was dragged out the door towards their bedroom.

Leah and Ruby looked at each other for a moment then cracked up laughing, the sound followed by a slamming bedroom door only making them laugh harder.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this has taken so long but you'll be pleased to know it won't happen again cos this is the LAST CHAPTER! That's right, 'Gentle Motions' is finally over and I have completed my first ever long fic! I'm pretty happy with how it's turned out and I want to thank everyone who has read or reviewed this story or any of my others. I have plans for a new fic but I wouldn't mind some feedback on if it's even worth doing. I have plans for a Home and Away/Twilight crossover. I've already written a fair bit of it by hand and have started typing it up but there is no point posting it if no one is going to read it so let me know if you're interested. I know the ending to this fic is pretty quick but I wanted to end this story on the same note as it started so this is what I came up with. I hope you've enjoyed 'Gentle Motions' as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And now… the show must go on!!!

Darkwolf out… for now.

P.S – I realized that I don't think I've added in any of the last 14 chapters that I don't actually own Home and Away, I just like to play with the characters every now and again since the show fucked up and took Joey away. Damn them!!!

Chapter 15:

Joey and Charlie practically skipped into the diner the following morning to pick up a picnic to take on Alf's boat.

"This was a great idea Charlie! You're a genius!" Joey praised excitedly.

"Yeah, well, I am, I really am." Charlie agreed, laughing.

She dangled the keys to the boat in front of Joey who quickly grabbed them and kissed her girlfriend.

They walked up to the counter to order.

"Unnatural. Just unnatural." They heard Colleen mutter scathingly.

"Good morning Colleen. Lovely day don't you think?" Charlie asked.

Joey worked hard to stifle her laughter as she buried her head in her girlfriend's shoulder. Charlie just grinned at Colleen.

"Isn't she adorable?" she said, kissing Joey's head.

Colleen coughed and spluttered slightly in uncertainty.

"Could we get a picnic like last time Colleen? We're repeating our last trip out but making it an official date this time." Charlie cut in.

She nuzzled the top of Joey's head as her girlfriend breathed in her scent. Joey loved being in Charlie's arms, she always felt safe and warm, no matter where they were.

Leah, who had been watching the exchange along with just about the rest of the diner, quickly came to Colleen's rescue.

"Morning girls. Sleep well?" she asked, amused at the two's antics.

Joey looked over at Leah and smirked.

"Yes thanks, _extremely_ well. You?" she inquired, eyes glittering.

"Fine thanks. I've already prepared the food since I was there when you planned t. I hope you two have a good time, you both deserve the break." Leah explained.

The two lovers smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks Leah. We'll probably be home late." Joey said happily.

"Yes, well, Ruby and I won't wait up then." Leah laughed.

The two girls smiled and thanked her again before practically skipping out the door and down to the docks to the blaxland.

* * *

Charlie stood behind the wheel of the boat steering with Joey's arms wrapped around her waist, voice softly giving her directions in her ear. They'd been like that since they got out of sight of the town. Whilst Charlie was defiantly in no hurry to stop and leave their current position, she was curious as to where they were going exactly. Joey had been tight-lipped on land so Charlie hopped the water may cause her to talk.

[I'm a cop for fucks sake. I'm not used to not having all the information.] She thought, amused despite herself.

"So…" she started.

Her voice was soft, not wanting to break the moment between them.

"So what?" Joey asked in amusement.

She had known Charlie wouldn't be able to go long with out knowing where they wee going.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked, excitement lacing her voice.

Joey chuckled softly. Charlie's inquisitive nature was one of the many things she loved about her.

"You'll see." She breathed into her girlfriend's ear.

Charlie felt herself get goose bumps at the sensation.

She groaned.

"Tease." She gently accused.

Joey just chuckled again. Teasing Charlie really was one of her favorite past-times.

Silence descended on the two again aside from Joey's occasional directions. Charlie may have come up with the idea of the boat trip but Joey was determined to show her an amazing time and to do that she would take her to an amazing place.

When she was out on the trawler she often saw things other people didn't. About three months previous she'd seen this gorgeous cove. She'd been there a couple of times since on her own but never with anyone else. Somehow she didn't think she'd ever take anyone but Charlie there either. It was her sanctuary.

Seeing the entrance to the cove up ahead Joey pointed it out to Charlie.

"Umm... maybe you should take over. I don't wanna hit anything." Charlie said uncertainly, referring to the walls to the entrance.

Joey laughed and the two switched positions so that Joey was steering with Charlie behind her, arms around her waist the same as Joey's had been around hers. Joey hummed and leaned back into her girlfriends embrace.

She carefully started to steer them into the cove. She turned to Charlie.

"Close your eyes." She whispered.

Charlie looked startled but did as asked, hiding her face in Joey's neck.

Joey steered them in and turned off the engine. She took Charlie's hands.

"Follow me. Don't open your eyes yet." She whispered, excited.

She gently guided Charlie out onto the deck and moved behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You can open your eyes now." She breathed into Charlie's ear.

Charlie slowly opened her eyes. She inhaled sharply.

"My god. Joey." She breathed.

The ocean water reflected off the cove walls, giving them a magical green colouring. They sparkled blindingly as she stared around. It was completely silent, the water still. Charlie couldn't believe how beautiful and calming it was.

"Joey. This is amazing. How did you find it?" she whispered.

She didn't want to break the tranquil quality of the cove by speaking loudly. Joey grinned, totally understanding.

"You see a lot working on trawlers." She explained. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! What's this place called?" Charlie asked.

Joey smiled shyly.

"I tried to find it on a map but it's not marked let alone named so I sorta named it myself." She whispered.

Charlie noticed how shy Joey suddenly was, spiking her interest.

"What did you name it?" she softly inquired.

Joey blushed.

"Jarlie Cove." She mumbled.

Charlie grinned and kissed Joey's cheek, trying not to laugh at how adorable her girlfriend was. Joey turned to smile at Charlie, seeking reassurance that she hadn't done the wrong thing.

"I love it. It's _our_ cove." Charlie grinned.

Joey's smile got even brighter.

"I know its a little cliché but I wanted to remember you. You give me the same feeling as this place does. The same calm and ability to help me see reason. Plus I had this slight hope we'd fall in love so I wanted to name it after us." Joey explained.

They both laughed lightly and sat down with their food, deciding lunch was a good idea.

"Whoa! Leah went all out." Charlie noted.

"Remind me to make my fish pasta specialty for her." Joey added.

Charlie remembered Ruby bragging about a 'fishy-soupy thing' Joey had made. It had been before they got together when both she and Leah had to work nights. Ruby hadn't been able to shut up about it. Charlie grinned.

"Careful. Ruby just might fall in love with you if you make that pasta much more." She laughed.

Joey grinned at her.

"Don't worry. You're the only Buckton for me." Joey smirked.

"I'd better be! I'll arrest anyone who even tries to take you from me!" Charlie grinned.

"Even your own sister?" Joey asked, amused.

"Well…I'd probably just fight her for you." Charlie admitted, smirking.

"How about me? Would you use those handcuffs on me?" Joey asked, voice husky.

Charlie looked at her girlfriend for a moment. The thought of using her position as a cop in the bedroom had never really occurred to her before, yet she now found herself picturing Joey in her underwear and Charlie's handcuffs, begging for Charlie to grant her release. Charlie smirked. Yeah, she could do that.

She looked at Joey who looked a little scared. She was worried that Charlie was angry or offended at her suggestion. Charlie's smirk calmed her fractionally. Surly if she were angry or disgusted she wouldn't be smirking?

"Yeah. I would use them on you. If I felt you'd been bad enough." Charlie seductively answered.

Joey got an evil glint in her eyes as she moved to straddle Charlie who most _defiantly _wasn't complaining about the change in position.

"And just what would I have to do to be 'bad' enough for them to be necessary?" she murmured.

Charlie groaned at the husky tone to Joey's voice.

"Umm…I don't know. Haven't thought that far ahead." She managed to gasp.

Joey shifted her hips so she ground against Charlie who groaned again and reached out to grasp her lover's waist tightly. Joey smirked.

"Hungry?" she breathed hotly into her girlfriend's ear.

Charlie could only nod, desire having taken over her body.

Joey's eyes sparkled.

"Great! Let's eat!" she chirped.

Charlie was left stunned as Joey rolled off her and grabbed a sandwich. Joey held it out to her in askance.

"Want?" she asked, hiding her laughter.

Charlie shot her a filthy look. Joey tried not to laugh.

"Okay." She shrugged, taking a bite.

Charlie growled.

"That was _so_ not fair!" she grumbled.

Joey just worked on not laughing at the look of fury on her girlfriends face.

"Sorry." She shrugged.

Charlie noticed Joey's body starting to lightly shake at the effort to keep her laughter in. She smirked.

"That's it!" she growled.

She lunged at her girlfriend, starting to tickle her. Joey laughed and tried to squirm away to no avail.

"Apologize!" Charlie demanded with a grin.

Joey shook her head and tried to escape her girlfriends grasp.

"Apologize." Charlie warned softly.

Joey wriggled around, trying desperately to escape the torcher being inflicted upon her.

"Okay! O…okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I teased you! P…please! S…stop!" she gasped.

Charlie smirked and raised her arms in the air in a sign of victory.

"I am victorious!" she cheered.

Joey smirked up at her before shifting her weight and rolling them over so she was laying on top of Charlie.

"Yes. You are." She breathed, lips millimeters from her girlfriends.

Charlie breathed heavily as she awaited Joey's next move. Joey leant down and pressed her lips against Charlie's, letting her tongue explore Charlie's mouth.

[This is what I want. To be like this, with Charlie, forever.] She decided.

Charlie moaned and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, holding her close.

[I'll never let her go. We'll be together for eternity.] She decided.

In the background their song started to play, the same s it had the last time they were on the boat.

Joey pulled back, breathing heavily. She stared deeply into Charlie's ice blue eyes.

"Charlie. I know we haven't been together long…but you're my everything. I never want to be apart from you. I love you, so much. Which is why I want…I want to give you my mother's engagement ring? I know we can't legally be married, so maybe it could be more of a promise ring? My promise to always remain by your side and love you. No matter what. Forever." Joey whispered, nervous.

Charlie gasped as Joey presented her with a white-gold band with diamonds around the front, embedded into the band.

"Oh my…Joey. It's gorgeous. I…I don't know what to say." She breathed.

Joey smiled.

"Say yes." She suggested quietly.

Charlie smiled up at her.

"Yes."

Joey grinned and leaned down to kiss the love of her life as she slid the ring on her ring finger.

Pulling apart they both admired the ring.

"It fits." Charlie noted.

"I knew it would." Joey simply replied.

Hey kissed again gently and smiled at each other.

"I love you Joey. Always and forever." Charlie breathed.

I love you Charlie. Always and forever." Joey replied, voice thick with emotion.

Leaning in the two shared a kiss, one of many to come as the gentle motions of the boat tied them together for the rest of eternity.

**THE END**

A big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or who made this a favorite story and/or author. It means so much and I can never thank you enough. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
